closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Sega Dreamcast
Background: The Dreamcast was the last video game console produced by Sega. After the failure of the Sega Saturn, Sega created the Dreamcast to cut the prohibitive costs of their last console. Despite a successful American launch, interest for the Dreamcast waned as soon as Sony's PlayStation 2 hit the scene. After poor sales, limited third-party support and a change in leadership, the console was discontinued only 3 years after its original launch, and Sega quit the console market for good. Since then, it has been generally praised as one of Sega's finest consoles, being known for a massive amount of acclaimed games and being ahead of its time. 1st Logo (1998) Nickname: "The Dreamcast Swirl" Logo: On a white background, a red dot bounces in from the right side of the screen and begins forming a red 3D swirl. At first, the swirl is formed going inward and outward at the same time, but it finishes going inward first. The swirl revolves around as it forms. It then leaps back as the words "Dreamcast" in black with blue sides backflip in below it and quickly land letter by letter as they all become 2D images and the swirl's shadow disappears. Variant: For PAL consoles intended for sale in Europe and Australia, the swirl is blue due to trademark issues with Tivola as the company also has a red swirl in their logo years before the Dreamcast used a similar one. FX/SFX: The swirl forming and letters back-flipping. Cheesy Factor: On the European variant, the "Dreamcast" letters suddenly appears before they backflip rather than coming in from offscreen. However, this might have been due to the fact that this was a prototype logo. Music/Sounds: A glissando of dreamy synthesized chimes, followed by a 12-note synth theme that ends in a flourish. Availability: Only used as a prototype logo before the Dreamcast was available for commercial use. The development consoles have this logo. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1998-2001) Nickname: "The Dreamcast Swirl II", "PLAYTIME IS OVERRRRRR!" Logo: On a white background, we see a red dot coming from the left of the screen. Then it "bounces" forming the word "Dreamcast" letter by letter. The "™" symbol forms with the "t" in Dreamcast. After the word is completely formed, the red dot forms a red swirl above "Dreamcast", inward to outward. Variants: * A blue swirl appears on PAL consoles in a similar fashion to the previous logo. * If you turn on a Dreamcast while the disc cover is open, the still, completed logo appears. FX/SFX: The words "Dreamcast" and the red swirl being formed. Music/Sounds: A dreamy synth chord with a dreamy synth note played in reverse as the dot drops down. When it bounces, a series of waterdrop-like sounds are played to the formation of the letters, along with a synthesized cymbal crescendo. When the orange swirl forms, two drumbeat-like synth sounds are heard. Availability: Appears when you turn on a Sega Dreamcast system. Scare Factor: None to low.